The surfaces of a water closet seat are exposed to the contents of the bowl and when it is desirable to raise or lower the seat, some part of the seat must be grasped with the fingers. Not only is this is an undesirable and unsanitary condition but the seat is difficult for small children and disabled persons to grasp securely. In view of the foregoing it will be appreciated that there is a significant need for a hygienic means for raising and lowering the seat that does not require that some part of the seat be grasped with the fingers and that is simple for small children and disabled persons to effectively grasp. In addition to the problems associated with grasping the seat, it will recognized that when the seat is in the raised position it may be inadvertently bumped and fall to the lower position thereby potentially damaging the seat or injuring small children and disabled persons as they attempt to grasp the seat.
To alleviate the aforementioned problems, I have invented a novel seat handle which may be used to raise and lower the seat without grasping the seat with the fingers. Moreover, to prevent the seat from inadvertently dropping from the raised position I have also invented a novel security strap which may be used in cooperation with the seat handle to secure the seat in a fixed raised position thereby preventing the seat from inadvertently dropping.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a water closet Seat handle that may be easily attached to most any water closet seat. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a water closet seat handle that is simple and economical to manufacture. Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a water closet seat handle that promotes hygiene and is helpful to disabled persons. Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a water closet seat handle that is hinged.